Dyskusja:...i Nicol/Podejrzana/@comment-25943420-20160819115929/@comment-4225871-20160819123714
Chyba musimy zacząć numerować poszczególne sekcje w komentarzach, skoro mamy zamiar takie długie pisać xD 1. ""- Nie. Izabela bez pukania weszła do domu Flynn-Fletcherów." ~ Nicole się rozgadała? :V" - Nie, pousuwało mi entery, już poprawiłam ;) 2. ""- Ah, Izabela. - powiedział szyderczo. - Co cię do nas sprowadza? Potrzebujesz pomocy? Na to nie licz." ~ BARDZO DOBRZE FINEASZ!" xD I tak ją kocha ;3 3. "Ten policjant jest dziwny :V" Jak twoja Crimson xD 4. "Szkoda Buforda D:" Nie wiem jak na to odpowiedzieć ;p 5. "Przesłuchiwana Nicole mnie rozbraja XD Jest taka urocza, gdy oskarżają ją o morderstwo :"D" Urocza? xD 6. "Ten policjant to ma mocne nerwy, ja bym nie wytrzymała XD" A przed chwilą mówiłaś, że jest dziwny xD 7. "Tylko jedno sformuowanie ciśnie mi się na usta.. Lady Izabela. Swoją drogą, lubię, gdy robi się taka księżniczkowata :"D" Ej, niezłe to jest xD 8. ""- Nie. Musimy ją wyciągnąć. Ale w ten sposób pomożemy raczej tym biednym policjantom, a nie jej." ~ muszę przyznać rację księżniczce :V" xD 9. "PORTAL! ♥" O tak, nareszcie :D 10. "Nicole zbyt delikatna XD Kocham cię Michael za tę twoją naiwność :"D Zmieniłbyś zdanie gdyby tak nagle przygwoździła cię do ściany i postrzeliła kilka razy :'D" W przeszłości, Nicol stara się zachowywać w miarę "normalnie" xD 11. ""Jedna z dziewczyn miała bladą cerę, czerwone oczy i niebieskie włosy." ~ HERMAAAA! ♥" O tak :D 12. ""Druga Miała czarne włosy do ramion i ciemną skórę. Wyglądała na latynoskę" ~ LORUUUUUUŚ! KOCHAM, KOCHAM, KOCHAM, KOCHAM, KOCHAM! ♥" Każdy kocha swoje OC XD 13. ""- Wasz wymiar wcale nie różni się od naszego. - powiedziała latynoska Loren." ~ KOCHAM, KOCHAM, KOCHAM, KOCHAM, KOCHAM! ♥" Dużo tej miłości xD 14. "Nie wiem czy zauważyłaś, ale bardzo lubię gdy moje OC pojawiają się w seriach." Też to uwielbiam, to takie mega <3 15. ""- Słucham? - powiedziała Loren. - Ja nie istnieję? To z kim chodzi Buford?!" ~ KOCHAM! ♥ Słusznie robi, jeżeli nie istnieje się w pewnym wymiarze, to pierwszą rzeczą o którą powinnaś się martwić jest to, z kim chodzi twój chłopak :V" Wiesz, w końcu to Loren xD 16. "Heh, dobrze, że Sophie nie ma takich problemów, ona mieszka na Madagaskarze 8D I wciąż uważam, że Loren i Nicole są swoimi odpowiedniczkami." Nie wiedziałam, że tak uważasz xD 17. ""- Co to za Nicol? - wyjąkała Loren." ~ Możesz się śmiać, ale serce mnie boli, gdy Lor jest smutna D: Co z tego, że w NT sama ją unieszczęśliwiam? Tutaj chce mi się płakać D:" Spoko, Loren jest silna xD 18. "Lor, trzeba ci było iść z nimi XD" Nie wiem jak na to odpowiedzieć xD 19. ""- Słyszałem o waszych zdolnościach. Możecie zbudować zmieniacz ciał?" ~ znowu możesz się ze mnie śmiać, ale rykłam śmiechem gdy on mówi o zmieniaczu ciał, a obok jest Loren i to jeszcze jako latynoska XD" Ja tam się cieszę, że cię rozśmieszyłam xD 20. ""- A co to da? - spytał Dylan." ~ Nie Dylan, nie da się. Zapytaj Loren, ona potwierdzi." xD 21. "Szkoda mi Lor :/ " Przestań, w jej wymiarze czeka na nią chłopak :D 22. "IZABELO, TY PODŁA &$^$#! JAK MOŻESZ TAK MÓWIĆ O LOR?!" Bo to moja Izabela xD Bystra, przebiegła jędza xD 23. ""- Nikt nie będzie mnie ignorował! - wykrzyknęła Loren i rzuciła się na Izabelę. Dosłownie. Przeskoczyła stół i padła prosto na Izę, przewracając ją, razem z krzesłem, na którym siedziała. Złapała ją za szyję i chciała ją udusić." ~ BARDZO DOBRZE! ♥" Loren nie da się zepchnąć na drugi plan, dobrze o tym wiesz XD 24. ""Chyba by to zrobiła, gdyby Dylan i Ferb nie złapali jej za ramiona i brutalnie odciągnęli od Izabeli." ! BRUTALNIE? JAK JA ZARAZ DO NICH BRUTALNIE PODEJDĘ TO RUSKI MIESIĄC POPAMIĘTAJĄ!" Bo wiesz, Loren była silna. I się wyrywała. I mogła ich przy tym podrapać i nieźle urządzić więc musieli użyć większej siły xD Zwróć uwagę na to, że musiało ją odciągnąć dwóch chłopaków xD 25. ""- Nic ci nie jest? - spytał Michael podając rękę swojej dziewczynie." ~ Pff, Michael twoja dziewczyna jest chamska. Sam powiedz, czy byłoby ci miło, gdyby ktoś o tobie powiedział, że jest nie ważny?" Ale wiesz, to jego dziewczyna xD 26. "KOCHAM CIE LOREN! ♥" Bo Loren jest proczadzikowa :D 27. "Nie wiem czy widać, ale staram się tłumić w sobie radość z tego, że jest tu Lor ♥" Widać xD 28. ""- Do licha, dziewczyno, uspokój się. - powiedział Dylan. - Już nikt cię nie ignoruje, zobacz! Wszyscy się na ciebie patrzą!" ~ I o to chodziło 8D Brawo Lor ♥" hahaha xD 29. "O zmieniacz ciał poproście Lor, może i jest wściekła, ale wam pożyczy XP" Ja na jej miejscu bym nie pożyczała xD 30. ""Wyobrażasz sobie Buforda z jakąś przeciętną dziewczyną?" ~ Herma ma troszeczkę racji, Buford NIGDY nie może być z normalną dziewczyną :"D " U Agi jest, u Franki też ;) 31. ""Loren się nie kontroluje." ~ To w sumie prawda. Za to ją kocham ♥" Każdy ma w sobie coś specyficznego :D 32. "Tak się patrzę... I aż żałuję, że rozwaliłam Fina i Hermę D:" Omg XD 33. ""- Nie zadziera się z najpotężniejszą istotą we wszechświecie! - powiedziała Herma i wyciągnęła ręce w stronę Mishti. Zamknęła oczy. Po chwili otworzyła je zdziwiona. Nic się nie stało." ~ PADŁAM XD HERMUŚ, CIEBIE TEŻ KOCHAM :"D" Cieszę się, że się podoba xD 34. ""- Para świrusów. - stwierdziła Mishti. - Jesteście siebie warci." ~ Prawda ♥" Lubię Mishti w tym opowiadaniu xD Serio xD 35. ""Masz charakterystyczny chód." ~ Czym się różni chód Izy od chodów np. Milly? :O" Zastanów się - jak słyszysz w swoim domu kroki kogoś z rodziny, nie potrafisz rozpoznać do kogo należą? ;p Ja potrafię. Zawsze jak siedzę w pokoju i ktoś idzie po schodach, to wiem kto to jest xD 36. "" Zawsze robisz taką głupią minę, jak chcesz poczuć się ważna." ~ Znowu padłam XD" Szczerość to podstawa xD 37. ""Taka jedna, Loren, to wariatka. Jest niezrównoważona, chciała mnie pobić bez powodu." ~ Jak to "bez powodu"? Izka, ja na jej miejscu bardzo chętnie też bym tak zrobiła! Miałaś szczęście, że ją wtedy odcinągnęli, bo Lor chętnie wyprułaby ci flaki :V" Właśnie dlatego musieli ją odciągnąć xD Nie chciałam jeszcze tracić Izy xD 38. ""Loren prychnęła. Nie zastanawiała się dlaczego Garcia-Shapiro każe jej strzelać. Rzuciła jej wyzwanie, to się przekona, kto tu najlepiej strzela." ~ DAJESZ LOR! ♥" xD 39. "Heeeej, szkoda mi mojej Lor :/ *serce pęka* Jednak nic tak nie wzbudza smutku w człowieku, jak niepowodzenie jego OC XD" Oj przestań... Nie, masz rację, ja też się wkurzam jak moim OC w cudzych opowiadaniach się coś nie udaje xD Dobrze cię rozumiem xD 40. "Serio, smutno mi :(" Nie wiem jak na to odpowiedzieć :< 41. ""- To nie ja! Zostawicie mnie! Idioci! Kretyni! Dupki! Ja nic nie zrobiłam! - po tych słowach, z jej ust wyskoczył potok słów, których lepiej nie przytaczać." ~ Heh.. KOCHAM! ♥" XD 42. ""Dziewczyna nie do końca wiedziała o co ją oskarżają, ale była pewna jednego: to przez Izabelę się tu znalazła. Czyżby brunetka aż tak przejęła się tym, że rzuciła się na nią przeskakując stół? No dobra, może wtedy trochę za bardzo ją poniosło, nie powinna tego robić. Ale to nie jest powód żeby wsadzić ją do więzienia." ~ Prawda :(" Iza to zło :D 43. ""-Cóż, jestem ładniejsza od ciebie, to wystarczy." ~ Na dobrą sprawę, to w sumie prawda. Gdy tworzyłam Loren nigdy nie chciałam żeby była jakaś piękna, czy coś.. Jej przeciętna uroda miała być pretekstem do jej odlotów zazdrości :V" Przynajmniej nie zrobiłaś z niej Mary Sue, tylko czadową postać :D 44.""- Masz rację! - powiedziała Loren. - Mam swojego Buforda! - powiedziała takim tonem jakby odkryła Amerykę." ~ I O TO CHODZI! UŚMIECHNIJ SIĘ LORUŚ! ♥" Trochę jak w lemurach xD 45. ""Loren odwróciła od nich wzrok. Uśmiech zszedł jej z twarzy. Wiedziała, że to nie jej Buford, ale to i tak było dziwne uczucie widzieć jak przytula inną dziewczynę." ~ I znowu krwawi mi serce ♥" Kolejny raz nie wiem jak na to odpowiedzieć. 46. "Rozdział super! ♥ Tak, zdecydowanie to ten wzbudził we mnie najwięcej emocji! :D Uwielbiam go! ♥ Był świetny, doskonały i cudowny pod każdym względem! ♥" Bo wiesz, były tu twoje OC, nic dziwnego, że wzbudzał emocje xD Ja jak czytałam twoje rozdziały NT, pierwsze w których pojawiali się Jake i Nicol, to miałam dreszcze xD 47. "A i mam pytanie. Czy mogłabym napisać taki jakby fanfic do tego rozdziału? W sensie jak Lor, Herma i Fin wrócili do siebie?" Omg, pewnie, że możesz <3 48. Teraz coś ode mnie: Przede wszystkim dziękuję za ten długaśny komentarz <3 Bardzo się cieszę, że ci się podobał ten rozdział <3 To wiele dla mnie znaczy, kiedy osoby, których OC używam, mówią, że rozdziały im się podobają. Staram się jak najlepiej przedstawiać charaktery cudzych OC, i strasznie mnie cieszy, kiedy autorowi tych postaci się to podoba - wtedy wiem, że mi to wychodzi :D Bardzo się cieszę, że rozdział ci się podobał i dziękuję jeszcze raz <3